Can I Walk With You?
by xlostangelx
Summary: A fluffy oneshot songfic about Charlie and Claire's relationship. Total Chlaire. Please R


Hi! This is my first Lost fic, so please R&R. The song is India.Arie's "Can I Walk With You"

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or the song. So there

_

* * *

I woke up this morning; you were the first thing on my mind_

_I don't know where it came from; all I know is that I need you in my life, yeah_

Aaron was crying. Again.

Claire opened her eyes and blinked against the evening sunlight streaming into her hut. She picked up her crying son, and unbuttoned her blouse to try to feed him. But even when he was fed, he refused to go back to sleep.

"Need a hand with little Turnip Head there?"

_You make me feel like I can be a better woman_

_If you just say you wanna take this friendship to another place_

Claire looked at Charlie gratefully.

"Oh, thank you so much," She said, handing Aaron to Charlie. Charlie just smiled at her, before starting to walk down the beach with Aaron in the baby carrier. Claire lay down to go back to sleep, but then decided sleep could wait for a little while longer.

"Charlie?" She called, catching up to him. Charlie stopped, and turned to face her.

"Can I walk with you?"

_Can I walk with you through your life?_

_Can I lay with you as your wife?_

Charlie smiled.

"Of course,"

Claire couldn't stop herself from grinning. It was peaceful, walking with Charlie and her son through the cool island evening. Her relationship with Charlie was different that all her past boyfriends. Theirs was a relationship built on friendship, then blossoming into love, at least on Claire's part. She was afraid Charlie wasn't feeling the same way, though.

_Can I be your friend 'till the end?_

_Can I walk with you through your life?_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Charlie said suddenly, after several moments of walking in peaceful silence.

"Money has no value here, Charlie," Claire reminded him with a smile. Under her breath, she added, "My thoughts…if only you knew,"

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, nothing," Claire muttered, blushing.

_You've got me wondering if you know that I am wondering about you_

_This feeling is so strong that I can't imagine you're not feeling it too_

Before, Claire wasn't sure that she was ready to give her heart to another man, not after what had happened with Thomas. But now she trusted Charlie with her life. He had helped her when she lost her memory. He had killed a man to protect her. He had rescued Aaron. And he had instinctively taken over the role of Aaron's father. That meant so much to Claire, more than she could ever express.

_You've known me long enough to trust that I want what's best for you_

_If you want to be happy, then I am the one that you should give your heart to_

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Charlie murmured suddenly.

Claire looked over at the flashy display of reds, pinks, and golds sinking into the water. She smiled.

"Especially if you have someone to share it with" She said shyly.

Just then, Charlie's hand found hers. She looked up at him, and his face lit up in that adorable grin of his. And so, they continued their walk, hand in hand, down the beach.

_Now every day ain't gonna be like the summer's day_

_Being in love ain't like the movie screens_

As soon as his hand touched hers, she knew things were going to be different. She thought she had felt true love before, but maybe she hadn't. All her past relationships had been quick moving, built on passion and lust, before becoming what she had thought was love. Her and Charlie, it had been slow, but worth it. She finally knew he cared for her as more than just a friend. It was absolutely perfect. It was friendship and love together.

_But I can tell you all the drama aside you_

_And I can find what the world's been looking for forever_

_Friendship and love together_

"Charlie, it's getting dark, maybe we should head back. We're a long way away from camp," Claire said to him.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"A little," Claire admitted, "We don't know what's out there,"

"Don't worry," Charlie smiled at her and squeezed her hand protectively, "I'll take care of you. Both of you,"

_Can I walk with you in your life?_

'_Till the day the world stops spinning_

As they walked back along the now-quiet beach, Claire wanted to freeze time. Just her, Charlie, and her sleeping baby, walking together. It was a cloudless night, and the first stars were beginning to appear. Charlie nudged her.

"Make a wish,"

_I wish I would be with you until the day my heart stops beating, _Claire thought. She looked over at Charlie. He had his eyes closed and his lips were moving silently, making a wish himself.

_Can I walk with you in your life?_

'_Till the day me heart stops beating_

_Can I walk with you in your life?_

_Can I walk with you?_

Claire shivered. Now that the sun had set, it was getting cold.

Charlie put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. They looked at each other for a moment, their eyes saying what their mouths could not. Their faces were bathed in the silvery light of the almost-full moon

'_Till the day the birds no longer take flight_

'_Till the moon is underwater_

_Can I walk with you?_

_Can I walk with you?_

When they arrived back at Claire's tent, Claire was exhausted, yet disappointed. She removed her sleeping son from the baby carrier and set him in his crib. Then she turned back to Charlie, who had removed the baby carrier.

It happened so fast, Claire had no time to think. But Charlie's lips were suddenly on hers.

_This is the moment I've been waiting for_

_Can I walk with you? _

_Can I walk with you?_

_Can I walk with you?_

Claire knew she had never felt happiness or contentment equal to what she felt now. It felt so…so right to be in Charlie's arms, kissing him. The island, the Others, everything…it all melted away the moment his lips touched hers. She wanted the kiss to last forever.

_You are the one that I've been looking for_

_Can I walk with you?_

All too soon, the pulled apart. Claire felt Charlie's hand on her cheek. His eyes were filled with pure love.

"Good night, my Claire," He said simply, before walking off to his own tent.

"Good night, my Charlie," Claire shivered. _Her Charlie._ Her beautiful, perfect, talented Charlie. Suddenly, the island didn't seem so bad after all

_Creative intellectual_

_Can I walk with you?_

_Can I walk with you as your wife?_


End file.
